Gigertox
Gigertox is a tentacle/mouth-theme Nighlok sent by Octoroo to cause enough fear to awaken Master Xandred and is the primary antagonist of the episode "The Great Duel", he is the final monster of Power Rangers Super Samurai ''and is overall the final monster of the entire ''Power Rangers Samurai ''series. Character History As one last chance to awaken Master Xandred, Octoroo gave up his second life to a powerful monster name Gigertox, which prevented him from enlarging into Mega Monster form, at the city he attacks a bunch of people, the Gold Ranger appears, he morphs and does battle with the monster, Gigertox was far too strong for the Gold Ranger to handle and he unmorpthed after getting a beating, but lucky the Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink Rangers came into battle, the five Rangers morphed and does battle with Gigertox, all of them were outmatch, but the Red Ranger transforms into Super Samurai Mode, which was strong enough to take out Gigertox's tentacles, after that the Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink Rangers to use the Spin Sword Quadruple Slash Gigertox, with Gigertox weakened, the Red Ranger used the Super Bullzooka Blast to destroyed Gigertox, but the monster grew into a Mega Monster form, the Rangers suumon their Folding Zords to form the Battle Wing Megazord Gigertox to take on this Nightlok, Gigertox had the upperhand at first, but were able to use the Mega Blade Flying Slash to take out Gigertox, but now Gigertox has a new form: serpent of dark mist, which makes a beat down on the Megazord, with only one option left, the Rangers combinded all of the zords to form the Samurai Gigazord, tho the monster still put up a good fight, the Rangers used the Symbol Power Mega Strike to ultimately destroy Gigertox once and for all. Though Gigertox failed, Octoroo's plan didn't, as Master Xandred did resurrect sooner from Gigertox's lengthy efforts. Personality Gigertox is a ruthless, cold and cunning Nighlok that will stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities Being powered up by Octoroo, Gigertox is one of the strongest and most powerful Nighloks in the entire ''Power Rangers Samurai ''series, it took the power of the Samurai Gigarzord to finally destroy him. Normal Form * '''Stinky Mist Breath: '''Gigertox cab spew out a gust of stinky mist from his mouth.' ' * '''Energy Lasers: '''Gigertox can released a barrage of blue energy lasers from either his left spiky side or his Left Clawed Hand. Arsenal * '''Left Clawed Hand: '''Gigatox posses a large clawed left hand for which he can use in combat. ** '''Tentacles: '''Gigatox can launch a supply of tentacles to wrap his enemys with. * '''Nighlok Sword: '''When enlarge, Gigertok posses a large sword for an aid in combat. Dark Serpent Form * '''Strength: '''Gigertox is far stronger then before. * '''Flight: '''Despite the lack of wings, Gigertox cab fly in high speeds. * '''Mouth Fireball: '''An upgraded form of his Stinky Mist Breath, Gigertox can spew out super strong fireballs from his mouth. Arsenal * '''Jaw: '''Gigertox can chomp his enemys with his gaping jaw. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Gigertox is voiced by Paul Harrop. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Samurai **'Episode 17: ' The Great Duel Notes * The tentacles that Gigertox fires looks very similar to the vines from Flytrap, a flytrap/leech-like monster from ''Power Rangers Mystic Force. See Also Category:Nighloks Category:PR Final Monster Category:Super Samurai Monsters Category:Octoroo's Monsters